Fall Away
by crazyquad23
Summary: Mouth's friend,from before he moved to Tree Hill, Blake comes to town and befriends the gang, but what happens when he attacks Haley. Mostly Naley with a little bit of Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Away**

Background Info

-Nathan and Haley are happily married and living together

-Lucas and Brooke are together

-Blake is a friend of Mouth's from before he moved to Tree Hill and is visiting Mouth for a couple of weeks. He has already been in Tree Hill for a couple of days and has befriended the gang.

Chapter 1

"…And Blake picks up another 3-pointer. The Newbie is on fire tonight ladies and gentleman," Mouth said into the microphone in his hand as he sat on the bleachers at the rivercourt while watching the other boys play their game.

"Mouth, man you didn't tell us that your friend here could give us Scott boys a run for our money," Lucas said jokingly while dribbling the ball over to where Mouth was.

"Whatever, I'm still the best player here," Nathan boasted as he made yet another jump shot.

"Lets not forget who won that one on one game awhile back," said Lucas defensively

"That was a long time ago; a lot has changed since then"

"You can say that again."

"Ok, Ok…so am I the only one to be able to compete with the famous Scott brothers?" Blake asked.

"Let's just say you may be close to our level, but your not quite there yet," Said Nathan.

All the guys start laughing at Nathan's cockiness when Blake asks, "So don't you guys have a game tonight?"

"Yeah it's against our rivals Bear Creek, but don't worry I'm feeling it tonight," said Nathan.

"Oh yeah what time is it we better get going, so Whitey doesn't kick our ass," Lucas said knowing that if they didn't get to the game on time, their old coach would not be pleased and Lucas did not want to get punished by running suicides at Monday's practice.

While the boys were at the Rivercourt, Brooke insisted that her Peyton and Haley spend some "girl time" at the mall together.

"So what do you guys think about Mouth's friend Blake?" Brooke asks as all three girls walk into yet another store.

"He seems cool, I've only talked to him a little bit, though," Haley said

"Yeah and he's pretty cute I might add," Peyton said a little uneasy, knowing Brooke was going to jump at her comment and never let her forget it, but it was true Blake was very good looking.

"Well does P. Sawyer have a new boytoy?" says Brooke while she holds up a shirt to Haley

"Come on Haley, you have to buy this top, do it for me," begged Brooke while putting on her famous pouting face that got her everything she wanted.

"No way in hell am I going to buy that piece of cloth."

"If you won't do it for me than do it for Nathan, he won't know what hit him."

"You know she won't stop until you get it, Haley," Peyton explained.

"Well I'm not buying it."

"It looks like we're gonna be here all night," complained Peyton.

"Well Peyton we don't have all night, we have to be at the game in a little bit and I've never been late to cheer at a game."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Haley said while rolling her eyes at her old roommate.

"Alright Haley, either you buy this top or Nathan hears about that one time in 5th grade when you peed your pants in class after laughing at some dumb joke," Brooke wagered.

"How did you hear about that?" Haley blushed.

"Word gets around Haley James Scott," Haley gives Brooke a questioning look. "Ok fine Lucas told me."

"Fine I'll buy it and remind me later to kill Lucas."

"Well played B. Davis," said Peyton.

"What can I say; I always get what I want."

It was the Ravens big game on Friday night and everyone in Tree Hill was there to witness the Ravens win against their cross-town rivals Bear Creek.

"And tonight I'm here with my good old friend and special guest, Blake. Have anything you wanna say to the people of Tree Hill Blake?"

"Uhh…Go Ravens?"

"Well said, my friend, well said"

"With 10 seconds left in the game the Ravens are down by 1. Will Nathan Scott be able to pull through for the team tonight? Will they keep their undefeated season?" Mouth yells into the microphone. He knew the Ravens would pull through, but he always got really into the game when the clock was almost out and his team was behind.

Whitey calls a time out and the Ravens huddle in at the sidelines waiting for their coach to tell them what to do. Whitey thinks of what to say to set a spark in his players, so they can keep their undefeated season, when he remembers something a former coach told him. "I want you to go out there and pick somebody, anybody and win this game for them," Nathan looks over at Haley and she gives him a smile, while Lucas looks over at Brooke.…"And whatever you do, don't foul and that means you Tim."

The players go back out on the court and the cheerleaders yell, "Go Ravens Go!"

With the clock ticking down, Bear Creek is trying to waste time by holding the ball. As their point guard starts to pass, Nathan Scott interferes with 2 seconds left in the game. He dribbles down court and goes up for the win…HE SCORES! And the Ravens win by 1 point and keep their undefeated season.

Nathan and Lucas come out of the locker room and see Haley, Peyton, and Brooke waiting for them.

Haley rushes up to Nathan, "You were great tonight and Luke you were just…so-so haha!"

"Haha thanks Haley," Lucas says sarcastically, as he knows his best friend is only joking with him, as they always do.

"Oh you know I was just kidding," Haley says as she sticks out her tongue.

"And the famous Scott brothers with another win for the Ravens."

"Thanks Peyton."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know Nate, what did you have in mind," asks Lucas

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" They all hear Tim yell across the gym.

"Well it sounds like there is a party at Tim's," Brooke said excitedly.

Mouth and Blake walk up to the gang, Blake says, "So are we gonna hit this party or not? You guys still have to show me how they party in Tree Hill. Let's go!"

"Well I'm gonna have to be a little late because I told Karen I would close up the café for her."

"Ok I'll go with you."

"No it's ok Nate, just go ahead and I'll meet you there when I'm done. It will only take about an hour."

"Are you sure? I don't mind going with you."

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Don't worry overprotective husband, who just won us a basketball game, I'm sure tutorwife will be fine," Brooke says, so she can ease Nathan's nerves and they can hurry up and get to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. Don't worry I think it's a lot more exciting then chapter 1!_

**Chapter 2**

While Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Mouth, and Blake went to Tim's Party, Haley went to go to Karen's Café to close up for the night since Karen and Deb were having a "girl's night out." Haley knew it had been awhile since Karen had had a night out and it was something she needed.

"Hey Karen I'm back from the game," Haley yelled since she did not see where Karen was.

"Oh hi Haley, I'm in the back…how was the game?" Karen said as she moved towards the main counter of the café.

"It was good, we won. Nathan made the winning shot and Lucas played a great game too."

"Well that's good to hear…so the café has been pretty slow tonight, so how about you close up in about an hour just in case some people from the game stop in."

"Ok will do, have fun tonight Karen"

"Oh I'll try to, thanks Haley."

"No problem, now go before I have to kick you out of your own café," Haley joked.

"Ok, ok I'm gone."

Now Haley was left alone and just cleaning up the café a little bit before it was time to close and she could join her friends at the party.

* * *

"To the window, to the wall, to the sweat drop down my…" Tim sang along to the song that was currently playing, as he was already drunk at his own party.

"Remind me why we hang out with Tim again," Lucas asked as him, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, and Blake were all gathered in the kitchen watching Tim make a fool of himself, as usual.

"Wow it looks like everybody in Tree Hill is at this party," Blake said, amazed at how many people were jammed into Tim's house.

"Well let's just say that we like to celebrate when the Ravens win, especially when it's against the Wildcats," Peyton explained to Blake.

"You didn't lie when you said you know how to party."

"What can I say it's one of our many talents," Brooke added playfully which made everyone laugh.

"Do you guys not have parties like this back in….where are you from again," Nathan asked.

"Indiana…and we have a lot of parties just not as big as this"

"Oh well then you're in for a treat tonight," Mouth told his long-time good friend.

"I can see that, well I'm going to explore this mansion, so I can brag to everyone back home about it. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok see ya later man," Lucas said.

* * *

Haley had just finished cleaning up the café and no one had come in. She had about only fifteen minutes left until she could leave and go meet with the gang. She was all alone and scared all by herself. That's when she saw the piano sitting there, so to ease her nerves she sat down. She fumbled with the keys, and started playing a song she knew all too well.

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In a space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a distance I have wandered_

_To touch upon the years_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

_Holding out, holding in_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

Haley started to get really into the song and she did not hear someone walk in.

"Wow you're really good."

Haley stopped abruptly surprised by someone else in the café, when she did not even hear them. She turned around to see who was there.

"Oh Blake, it's just you, my god you just scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's Okay; I thought you were at the party."

"Well I was, but then I wanted to explore the town of Tree Hill that Mouth just raves about and I saw you playing through the window. By the way, you are an amazing singer. You should consider going on tour with pipes like yours."

Haley gave him an uneasy look, "Well thanks and I did go on tour, but I left…and that's a really long, complicated story."

"Well I've got plenty of time."

Haley really did not feel like getting her and Nathan's old problems with someone she barely knows, "No really it's for another time."

"Okay whatever you say…but you can always talk about it with me."

"Thanks," Haley said softly, feeling bad about being so rude, when he is just trying to be friendly to her.

Blake nodded and smiled at her. There was a silence between the two for a while and Haley began to feel uncomfortable, so she got up, walked over to the door and put the close sign up, "Well it looks like my work here is done, how about we head over to the party?"

Blake walks over to her and grabs her hand forcefully, "I don't think so."

Haley looks at him confused, "Blake what are you doing?" He was really starting to hurt her arm and she was getting scared. This did not seem like the guy she was just talking to five minutes ago.

Blake laughs, "Come on Haley, I know you see it between us, our chemistry…it's undeniable." Then Blake grabs the back of her neck, pushing her towards him and he kisses her.

Haley fights back and tries to push him off her. She cannot believe what is happening. She thought he was a good guy. He was a good friend of Mouth's.

Finally, Blake lets go of the kiss, but he does not release his grip off her.

"Blake I'm married, please stop. You're hurting me!" Haley begs as she begins to cry.

"I'm not finished yet," Blake yells. At this point Haley is bawling. She cannot stop the silent tears and her mind is flooded with thoughts of what is happening to her. She knows she cannot give up without a fight.

Haley does everything to get herself out of Blake's grip, but he pushes her to the ground and gets on top of her.

….And then everything went black.

_Well I hope you liked it and please review, leave the good and the not so good. Thanks guys! And I'll update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off I'd like to apologize for how long I took to get chapter 3 up. I've just been really busy, but I'm on vacation right now and I'll try and write a lot for you guys. And thank you so much for all the reviews. They were awesome and really made me feel good about this story, especially since it's my first fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3**

Brooke and Lucas were dancing to a slow song on the dance floor together while Nathan, Peyton, and Mouth are in the kitchen.

"Hi you've reached Haley, sorry I can't come to the phone…." Nathan just hung up after another attempt to try and call Haley. He had already left about 3 messages.

"Nathan I'm sure she's fine, she probably just got some customers in the café who won't leave, stop worrying," Peyton tried to calm Nathan down. That was probably the eighth time he has called her wondering where she was and he got her voicemail every time.

"Peyton, she said it would only take an hour and she has been gone for 2 now and she hasn't even called. She always calls!"

"Maybe the café just got busy with people going there after the game," Mouth said trying to calm Nathan down. He hated it when Nathan was angry because he gets out of control, especially when it comes to Haley.

"Mouth makes an excellent point, Nathan. And she probably hasn't called or picked up her phone because she's so busy. Just relax and try and have some fun…here have a drink," Peyton hands Nathan a beer, hoping to relax him a little.

Nathan takes the drink and at first is hesitant, but then he chugs it down. He knew Haley was probably fine, but he just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't. So he figured if a beer would help him relax a little, then so be it, he needed to let loose….

A little bit later in the night, Brooke and Lucas were still dancing when they hear a bunch of laughter and hollering coming from the kitchen. Both of them curious decided to go in there to see what all the commotion was about. When they got there they saw an already drunk Nathan playing beer pong with Tim and some other guys from the team. Nathan was currently chugging another cup of beer.

"Well it looks like Nathan is loosing since he is already drunk," Brooke noticed

"Yeah no kidding," said Lucas.

"Peyton what the hell happened, how much has he had to drink?"

"Well he was all worried about Haley not being here yet, so I gave him a beer and then he started playing beer pong with the guys and lets just say we're lucky his basketball skills are nothing like his beer pong skills since he basically sucks at this."

"So he's still playing, even though he's losing," Brooke asked.

"Of course he is, you know how competitive Nathan is," Peyton said. Brooke and Lucas nodded their heads, both agreeing with Peyton.

"Hey where is Haley anyway, isn't she supposed to be here by now?" wondered Lucas.

"Maybe she was tired and just went home after closing up the café." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Hey has anybody seen Blake?" Mouth asked.

"Well I saw him walking around the house and then he told me he wanted to explore Tree Hill for a bit and then head back to your house, Mouth." Peyton said.

"Speaking of heading home, I'm gonna head out, I told my mom I would help out at the café tomorrow, so I gotta get up early."

"Okay Broody, I'm gonna stay a little bit longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay cheery, I love you," Lucas gave Brooke a kiss and started heading out when he stopped and turned, "Now will you guys make sure Nathan gets home safe if Haley doesn't stop by?"

"Don't worry Luke we've got it covered," Peyton said pushing him out the door.

"Ok bye and make him stop playing soon and don't let him drive home!"

"I'll drive him," Peyton offered and with that said Lucas walked out the door to head home.

Lucas decided to walk home because it wasn't too far and as he was passing by his mom's café, he noticed that the light was still on, but he could not see anybody inside. He walked up to the door to see if it was unlocked….it was, so he walked inside.

"Hales!" He didn't get an answer.

"Hales are you still here?" He still didn't get an answer, but he heard something behind the counter, he walked slowly to see what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing….Haley was behind the counter crying silently, her knees tucked into her chest. Her hair was a mess, her cheerleading uniform was torn a little and there was a pretty big bruise on both of her arms. She just looked so helpless lying on the floor crying.

"Haley what the hell happened to you?" The first thing he felt was rage, how could someone do this to Haley? "Haley you have to tell me, who did this to you?"

It takes her awhile to respond, but when she does she says, "I…don't know….. He just walked in here and…..attacked me." She said it in such a soft voice that Lucas could barely hear her.

"Haley we have to get you to the hospital. Did he…..you know…?" Lucas found himself at a loss of words he could not even say it for fear that it might be true.

Haley's crying even harder now and she just nods her head at Lucas's question.

"Haley, you know we have to get you to the hospital."

Haley knew Lucas wouldn't budge and she was too weak to fight with him. She had done enough fighting that night, so she just nodded her head yes.

"Ok good lets' get out of here."

Lucas helped Haley up and they were on the way to the hospital when Lucas remembered Nathan. He had yet to call him about what happened, hopefully he's sober by now and if he's not then this will definitely do that trick, Lucas thought.

"Hales we better call Nathan and tell him what happened, so he can meet us at the hospital. I can call him for you if you want."

"NO! Lucas please, we can't tell Nathan, I don't want him to know. Just please don't tell anyone. I just want to keep it to ourselves and bury it."

"Haley he's your husband, he deserves to know."

"Look Luke I kept your heart condition a secret from everyone, I didn't understand it, but you asked me to, so I respected your decision. Now I'm asking you to do the same thing for me and not tell anybody what happened to me."

"I don't agree with your decision, but I guess I owe it to you. So I won't tell Nathan….yet, but Hales you have to tell him sometime."

"I know." Haley said quietly.

"Haley…can I ask you something?"

"I think you're going to anyway."

"What exactly happened back there?"

Haley knew it was coming, but she wanted to avoid the question. She didn't know if she would be able to tell what Blake did to her out loud to someone else, even if it was to her best friend. She took a deep breath, "I was getting ready to close the café, a guy walked in," Haley started crying and she didn't know if she could finish. Lucas knew this was hard for her, but he needed to know, so he could help her get through this. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And…that's when he….raped me….I fought as hard as I could, but he was too strong, Luke." Haley was bawling now. She couldn't believe that that had just happened to her.

"So you have no idea who the guy is?" Lucas wanted to kill whoever did this to her.

"No," She didn't want to tell Lucas it was Blake because he had told Haley worse things will happen to her if she tells anyone and she didn't think she could handle anymore.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Lucas could see the tears in Haley's eyes and he worried for her. He wondered if she would ever be okay.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctor's took Haley in right away while Lucas sat and waited in the waiting room. After about a half hour Haley came back out. She looked a little bit better, but she still wasn't the same old Haley and Lucas wondered if she ever would be.

"Come on Haley, let's get you home," Lucas said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Luke for everything," Haley said.

"No problem, I just hope you're gonna be okay Haley."

"I will be, I just want to move on and forget about it," She tried her best smile to assure Lucas she was okay, but it did not really work.

"Okay bye Luke, I'll see you later."

"Bye Hales."

Haley worked her way up to the apartment. She knew it was going to be hard to face Nathan, but she was going to have to. She prayed he was still at the party, since it was still pretty early in the night. She took a deep breath and opened the door…

**So there you go chapter 3, I'll try and get chapter 4 up soon. I've already written some of it, so don't worry it won't take to long! Now please review because I love hearing what you guys think…I hope you liked it!**


End file.
